


tails we talk

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “Are you the one that sent for me?”





	tails we talk

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of compromised morality. This is more than 100 words.

It was the sort of night that made a person wish they could see the stars through all the city smog. Especially when they were on a rooftop like this one, where the view would have been to die for. Commissioner Gordon was a little ways away from the edge with a cigarette in his mouth.

The patented Brucie Wayne smile never came easy, “Are you the one that sent for me?”

Commissioner Gordon was the last person he would have expected that note to have come from. The specification to come alone had made him assume it was some attempt at extortion or kidnapping. He didn’t have back up, but he did bring a knife or four hidden under his clothes.

“I didn’t send for anyone,” Commissioner Gordon turned to look at Bruce, “I’m here because Batman asked me to be.”

Bruce most certainly did not summon Commissioner Gordon, “How do you know it was Batman?”

He exhaled smoke, “No one else ever send me notes requesting that I meet on a rooftop in the dead of night. He’s probably the one that brought you here as well, although I wouldn’t be able to say why.”

Bruce shook his head, “My note came with a pair of red roses.”

That was not a lie. They were nice roses with full petals and all the thorns plucked off. Before Bruce read the typewritten card he had assumed they were from an admirer.

“Yeah, that sounds unlike him,” he crushed the cigarette under his heel.

“Then who-”

Bruce was cut off by Commissioner Gordon’s head exploding. His body fell to the floor, the blood streaming everywhere.

“Did you ever see a picture of Jim as a young man? He was a redhead. His daughter’s one too.”

Bruce turned slowly as he put his hand right over the knife strapped to his left outer thigh, “Harvey.”

“Long time, no see,” Harvey smiled as best as he could given his condition, “It’s good to see you.”

Bruce squinted, “I visited you three days ago.”

Sure, Harvey had been irritable, but he was always that way when he was at Arkham. He had a lot to complain about (Harley and Eddie had been particularly annoying, Lonnie kept trying to steal his coin, and Batman, Batman, Batman) but he also had a lot of pleasant things to talk about (the food was slightly better and Pam’s roses would be blooming soon). As Bruce was leaving the doctors told him Harvey had been making a lot of progress.

He flipped his coin, “You wouldn’t know this, but this is where Jim and I used to wait for Batman.”

Bruce knew the only to deal with Harvey was to stay calm as impossible as Commissioner Gordon’s pooling blood made it, “Why did you do this?”

Harvey scrunched his eyebrows, “Why did I kill Jim? Oh Bruce, you know me well enough to know the answer to that. The coin landed on heads. Unless you’re really asking something else.”

He took a deep breath in through the nose, “Why did you bring us here?”

“I did have a plan for Jim if the coin landed on tails but that really doesn’t matter anymore,” he shrugged, “As for you. I’ve been missing you.”

“I visit you every week,” Bruce wasn’t sure if backing up would be entirely safe but he did it anyway.

Harvey scowled, “It’s not enough.”

“Do you want me to visit you twice a week?” Bruce tried.

It wouldn’t be ideal for Bruce’s schedule but it would be doable if that was what Harvey needed. Bruce was always willing to do whatever if it meant helping Harvey. He just wished he hadn’t asked for it with Commissioner Gordon’s life.

That was the wrong thing to say, “I don’t want to go back at all! Fucking Batman, if it weren’t for him we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

Bruce couldn’t help himself, “I mean, the police force still exists, so…”

“I can only think of four officers in the whole city that try to do anything for this city, and one of them died tonight,” Harvey stepped closer, “You remember how things were when I was D.A. I was the only part of the city crime didn’t run. The only thing that’s changed is that I spend most of my time behind bars.

He didn’t say anything back. He was too busy staring at Harvey’s gun. It made him feel sick, but the alternative would have been staring at Commissioner Gordon.

Harvey continued, “I want you by my side. I’ve always wanted you by my side. You know that Bruce. I need you.”

The emotions running through Bruce were contradictory and irrational, “Harvey. I…”

“Don’t you want to leave it all behind? It could just be you, me, my coin, and my gun. If Batman has anything to say about it we’ll teach him a lesson,” Harvey sounded bold despite the wistfulness of his words. This wasn’t just some fantasy to him. He was sure it could happen.

Bruce made eye contact, “You know how I feel about guns.”

“I know,” Harvey sighed, “You wouldn’t have to hurt anyone. It wouldn’t suit you. You’re too sweet.”

Bruce wondered if Harvey knew how many things were wrong with what he had just said.

He said the only thing he could think of that wouldn’t provoke him, “I love you.”

It was something he hadn’t said to Harvey since he was a young man. After that point it was just something that was understood between the two of them. Maybe life would have been easier if that had stopped being true shortly after the first time he said it (or at least shortly after Harvey was first arrested). But Bruce couldn’t give up loving Harvey. To give up loving Harvey would be to give up hope.

“That’s why it would be so beautiful. We love each other,” held out his hand, “What do you say? Are you in?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
